Alpha Derek
by ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Derek Hale es un hombre de palabra.


Daisy necesitaba correr, por alguna razón, deseaba gastar energías. Pero de repente estaba agotada, tan agotada que casi no podía mantenerse en pie, con las manos en las rodillas estaba inclinada, jadeando. El corazón golpeaba contra el esternón como si desease escapar de su pecho. Perlas de humedad se deslizaban por el valle que se formaba entre sus pechos, brillantes por el sudor. Sentía su larga y abundante melena pesada y caliente contra el cuello y en la espalda. Sentía su cuerpo de cintura hacia abajo inquieto con cada paso que daba.

El problema era, que había una agitación que animaba su cuerpo, una jodida maquinaria que no sabía si la quería a rastras o saltando sobre sus pies. La oscuridad de la noche la recibió de brazos abiertos, y ella se zambulló en el.

Locura y desesperación.

Dos términos que bien podían definir lo que sentía en ese preciso instante mientras la piel le cosquilleaban, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un secador de pelo en cada pulgada de su piel. Estaba sufriendo, supuso que estaba entrando en una enfermedad, aunque no sabía cómo. Ninguno de sus hermanos o hermanas de manada estaba enfermo, y entre ellos, tampoco existía una enfermedad que los tumbase. Ella quien siempre había creído tener un control en su propia vida. Siempre era racional cuando lo necesitaba y una guerrera amazona en otras, esa misma persona quien mataría por su manada. Esa misma persona estaba sintiendo un anhelo fuera de lo común. Una necesidad febril y dolorosa estaba debajo de su piel.

Comenzó como un calvario físico.

Los sensores de su lengua, las papilas gustativas, y sus encías también cosquilleaban. Desesperada por calmarse, se dirigió a la ducha y se metió bajo el agua fría durante Dios solo sabe cuánto tiempo. Se sentía incluso peor cuando salió. Se sentía como una manada de caballos, peligroso y sin ningún control, arrasándolo todo Envolviéndose en una enorme manta se fue a la cama. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sintió una extraña presión entre las piernas, frunció el ceño. Rápidamente una sensación aguda le traspasó su propio centro.

Le empezaban a sudar las manos y tenía el estómago encogido por un dolor sordo y agonizante que no le dejaba siquiera respirar sin aliviar un sollozo. Oh Dios, le dolía.

Esto la hizo llorar despacio, con lágrimas calientes corriendo hasta su barbilla.

Los machos luchan por su manada con dientes y garras, el alfa es la figura principal, un líder o un ancla. Los miembros de una manada morían antes de poner a peligro a su alfa, y el cariño es recíproco. Cada instinto era sentido en todos y devuelta, y cada alfa tenía su ley y su manera de tratar a los miembros de su manada. Pero nunca, nunca un alfa debía dar las espaldas a un omega en celo. Era la mayor desgracia permitir a miembro de la manada pasar por tal agonía. Era sabido que las mujeres eran veneradas en las manadas, son temerarias y peligrosas, y ellas traen los cachorros al mundo y gracias a ellas varias líneas puras de lobos aún se mantenían en la actualidad.

Pero Derek nunca había tenido una manada fija, no hasta que el mismo decidió hacer y velar por una. Por lo que nunca había estado presente en un celo con alguna hembra que fuese de su responsabilidad.

No había razón para estar alertas, a la espera de un ataque que nunca llegaba. No sabían a qué se debía la tensión, hasta que sucedió.

Cuando la primera ola de calor azoto ninguno supo cómo reaccionar, Isaac quedo paralizado en medio de la sala y sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta y, si hubiesen pinchado a Scott, no hubiese sentido, sus dedos quedaron quietos sobre la pantalla de su teléfono y sus ojos cambiaron de color café a azul o rojo, cómo si no supieran en qué estado bipolar encontrarse.

Stiles se tenso en su puesto, tomó los bordes de la silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, Boyd frunció el ceño y, Peter Hale en cambio soltó una maldición que resonó en las cuatro paredes.

Derek quedo inmóvil y tensó los músculos de la espalda.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Stiles fue el primero en preguntar.- ¿Qué mierdas acaba de...?

Una segunda ola tuvo a Derek dando un estruendoso golpe a la pared haciéndole un enorme hueco. El dolor que se disparo en sus nudillos fue cómo un chispazo, tan rápido como la piel se abrió volvió a regenerarse. No cicatriz o moretón, sino gotas de sangre. Su pantalón parecía más ajustado y su miembro protestó eclipsando algún tipo de dolor.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - inquirió Scott alterado.

\- Un celo.- gruñó Peter entre dientes, su cabeza cayó inhalando profundamente y su mano bajo hasta cubrir la bragueta de sus pantalones.- Un jodido celo, hay una hembra cerca y... Oh joder, es el calor más delicioso que he olido.- su mano apretó el pronunciado bulto.

Detrás de él escucho más maldiciones y otras palabras peores.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - gritó Stiles, la voz subiéndole unos tonos por la sorpresa.- ¿Un celo? ¿Cómo apareamiento? Significa que... Oh.

\- Puedo captarlo, es muy dulce.- murmuró el alfa Scott mientras se sonrojaba. Isaac también lucía avergonzado.

Todos voltearon sus ojos al primer alfa, quien se tensó, y con un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado Derek miró a Peter sobre el hombro, sus ojos estaban rojos y los colmillos le habían explotado en la boca. El hombre mayor comenzó a reír frívolo.

\- ¿Lo sabías? Incluso antes que sucediera, la pequeña omega ¿no es así? Por eso tan afectado, lo esperabas.

Los muchachos de la manada miraron la disputa entre ambos machos con el ceño fruncido y el corazón a millón. La tóxica relación familiar, tío y sobrino. No sabían que hacer o decir cuando los gruñidos calaron sus oídos alertas a la situación.

\- No creí que fuese tan rápido, al menos no ahora.- Derek mostró los dientes cómo un salvaje.- No pondría en peligro a las hembras de mi manada, no soy ese tipo de alfa.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Habló por primera vez Boyd, el muchacho parecía como si estuviesen obligándole a tragar un fierro candente, tenía una mueca rara en el rostro y la respiración acelerada.

Derek miro a su primer amigo, y compañero de manada, y abrió la boca para responder. El repiqueteo de tacones los distrajo, Erica se detuvo frente a la puerta balbuceando unas cuantas palabras antes de colgar el teléfono. Sus tristes y lastimeros ojos caídos escudriñaron la sala, primero los muchachos y luego a los hombres mayores.

Ella frunció el ceño en disgusto.

\- ¿Mal momento para aparecer? Yo… Tengo algo cómo una cita, iba a avisaros...

\- Vete.- ordenó el alfa con una mirada fría, sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.- Sal de aquí. Te avisare cuando sea conveniente acercarte por estas tierras nuevamente.

Derek siempre hablaba con aquel tono de mortalidad, cumplías sus palabras en un pestañeo o sufrías las consecuencias, amaba desgarrar gargantas… Con sus dientes.

Por eso el enemigo lo reconocía tanto, Derek Hale es el macho de valía de su sangre y jamás decepcionaba con ello, él cumplía una promesa. Y en aquel estado, su tono fue menos que amigable, sino un profundo y amenazador gruñido. Deseaba sangre.

\- Vete ahora.- Dijo. Erica estaba sorprendida y siquiera abrió la boca para protestar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció y lo último que se escuchó fue el chirrido de sus neumáticos alejándose a apresurada velocidad hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar.

\- Hey hombre, no necesitas ser un imbécil.- Stiles salto de su asiento cómo el caballero en armadura. Cómo siempre.

\- A tu pregunta Boyd.- Derek censuró a Stiles con la mirada.- Una hembra sufriendo el celo puede iniciar el ciclo de otras alrededor, basta y sobra con una sola, no necesitamos machos, y con menos suerte más alfas en Beacon Hills- Interrumpió, para luego fijar sus ojos en el otro alfa a su lado.- ¿Entiendes ahora Scott?

El joven alfa quedo pasmado, completamente fuera de su terreno, creía saberlo todo sobre aquel mundo sobrenatural y resultaba que aun seguía sorprendiéndose, asintió avergonzado. Los machos de la manada abrieron los ojos de par en par. Peter sonrió burlón, vaya delicadeza. Scott quedo inmóvil y levanto sus ojos directamente a Derek, fue el primero en unir los cabos y su reacción fue todo menos feliz.

\- ¿Daisy? – gruñó Scott.- ¿Es Daisy? No, siquiera piensen por un segundo... Oh mierda.

Otra ola los tuvo a todos jadeando. Derek soltó un rugido y llevo su mano hacía el órgano tan despierto cómo él entre sus piernas, aquello era increíble, era suficiente saber que aquel celo era lo suficientemente potente para tener a un puñado de machos confundidos en su propia piel.

Derek cerró los ojos y respiro hondo el perfume.

\- Puedes considerarla tú mejor amiga, e igual Stilinski.- recalcó Peter con una sonrisa llena de gusto.- Pero es una hembra fértil y, disponible, tu cuerpo y tú lobo no pueden luchar contra la naturaleza Scottie.- él extendió los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.- Somos primitivos, y así es la biología… Sino mira a Stiles.

El macho de ojos café se volteo bruscamente, buscando a su mejor amigo con la mirada. El muchacho humano, sudando y temblando, tenía el rostro rojo y afligido. Su cuerpo encorvado contra la silla, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, repitiendo maldiciones como si una mantra en medio del nerviosismo. Scott soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido.

El segundo alfa miró al macho a su lado, tenían mucho pasado, Derek con Stiles y él, no sentía más que agradecimiento hacia el joven Hale. Los había salvado, en incontables ocasiones. Daisy era lo suficientemente grande, y había hecho su decisión.

Derek y Daisy mantenían una relación desde que ella había pedido específicamente ser transformada cuando casi pierde la vida defendiendo a sus dos mejores amigos, convirtiéndose sin vuelta atrás, en la discípula del alfa si lograba sobrevivir. El macho con el tiempo comenzó a hacer más y más actos de aparición en la escuela y en la casa de la chica. Comenzó a dejar su marca para cualquier hombre y mujer que se acercara demasiado.

No era un secreto lo rápido que creció la llama entre ambos. Y Derek estaba listo para hacer su relación oficial.

Scott asintió. Stiles también lo aceptaría.

\- Ustedes váyanse, empeorara si se quedan. Pueden ir a emborracharse, hacer ejercicio o ir buscar una hembra, pero advierto que no pasara en una sola sesión.- ordenó Derek- Stiles no está en condiciones para conducir, Scott llévatelos a todos de aquí.

El estado de Derek no había cambiado, sino empeorado.

Sus ojos no eran solamente rojos sino brillantes cómo dos rubíes y tenía los caninos más largos y afilados, esos eran verdaderos colmillos pensaron los jóvenes. Peter observó cómo todos salían de la casa entre empujones y trompicones, en medio de la turbulencia aún pararon para admirar la verdadera imagen de un macho puro en su total transformación. Los faros del automóvil se encendieron iluminando la sala a través de la ventana donde estaban, iluminándolos.

Peter incluso tuvo que admitir que la imagen de un macho cómo Derek luchando contra su lobo era intimidante hasta para un macho más viejo cómo él. Su pecho se llenó con algo muy parecido al orgullo.

\- Ya no eres un alfa y no daré mi bendición respecto a esta unión si piensas quedarte, dar un paso adelante y arriesgar tu vida.- su pecho vibró lleno de poder por un rugido que rogaba por salir entre sus dientes, quería dominar, doblegar. Intimidar.- Yo le otorgue la mordida, velé su transformación, es mi discípula y mi hembra. Mía.

Derek observo el macho abandonar la casa, no le importaría desgarrar su garganta con sus dientes si pasaba de listo y volvía, Peter o cualquiera de los adolescentes. Aunque de ellos se compadecía. La primera presencia en un celo cambiaba la vida de un macho, con o sin la hembra, destruyendo cada pensamiento coherente o, onza de control. Cada instinto les gritaría por volver.

Caminó la habitación, dejó los zapatos atrás, los pantalones y la camiseta de tiras salió volando sobre su hombro. Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio las hormonas le azotaron en el rostro. Su polla protesto y de la punta salió una brillante gota. Inhaló el perfume y este se coló cómo una droga directamente a su cerebro.

Derek rió entre dientes. Demonios, él podía olfatear su excitación sexual en la brisa, incluso en la distancia de un kilómetro, ella estaba llamándolo. Tuvo cerca que echar mano de un férreo autocontrol para evitar moverse demasiado rápido apenas le miro.

Sabiendo que sus ojos refulgían poder la miró directamente. Aún estaba dónde la había dejado. A excepción de su ropa regada en el suelo. Y su cuerpo parcialmente cubierto por la sabana sobre su cuerpo. Derek gruñó y se acercó a la cama.

Daisy estaba sumida en calor, su cuerpo calentándose, preparándose. Sentía la carne entre sus muslos caliente. Los músculos de su vagina apretados, se humedecieron, su útero se contrajo cuando el calor sensual atravesó su cuerpo como un relámpago. Sus pezones se endurecieron, le dolían. Su cuerpo se puso tan sensible que casi podía sentir la brisa acariciando sus brazos desnudos, de la misma manera que el roce de un amante fantasmal.

Aun así, lo sintió acercarse. Su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo era definitivamente el tema de muchas mujeres que lo habían visto a él. Los blogs en línea y sitios web del instituto estaban llenos con charlas sobre su cuerpo… Proporcionado. La fuerza y la potencia por debajo de su carne sacarían a relucir los instintos más femeninos de cualquier mujer. El instinto de someterse debajo de él para tenerlo cubriéndola, tomándola, haciéndola gritar de placer. Daisy gimió.

\- Derek, mi amor. Duele muchísimo.- ella sollozó sacándolo de su ensoñación.- Alfa por favor. Haz que deje de doler, por favor.

Derek aspiró bruscamente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, una sonrisa presumida se dibujo en esos labios estupendos. Oh, claro que se burlaba de ella. Él se acerco hasta la cama, con sus manos sujetando sus tobillos entre sus enormes manos morenas. Mirándola a los ojos jaló su cuerpo hasta el borde del colchón, su parte inferior apenas en el aire. Colocó uno de sus pies en su torso y el otro contra su cintura, y comenzó a acariciar el costado de sus muslos, Daisy hizo un gemido silencioso y se estremeció bajo su palma.

Él la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, sonrió victorioso.

\- ¿Dónde duele? - bajo su mano por sus muslos acariciando apenas con la yema de sus dedos, bajo y bajo hasta sujetar los huesos de cadera firmemente.- No te tocare hasta que me digas dónde te esta doliendo, pequeña.

Ella lo miró entre sus pestañas húmedas de lágrimas sin derramar, sus ojos dorados de omega.

Su mano delgada y femenina bajo por el valle de sus pechos, y continúo bajando arrancándole un gruñido mezclado con un gemido tortuoso. Sus dedos trastabillaron en su propia piel, la suavidad de su estomago hasta su liso monte, ella acarició tiernamente el capullo entre sus piernas.

\- Aquí.- murmuró con un jadeo.

\- Buena niña.- Sonrió orgulloso.

Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Abriendo sus piernas de par en par se inclinó hacia su entrepierna, el aroma era más fuerte, abrumador y dulce. La boca se le hizo agua y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, sus ojos fijos en la carne que lloraba para él.

Mía. Solamente mía.

Con una sonrisa lobuna se inclinó contra su carne y, cuando dio el primer lengüetazo no puedo evitar gemir roncamente, su sabor encendió nervios que no sabían que estaban dormidos y abrió una nueva serie de instintos, sus pupilas se dilataron a límites insospechados. Una verdadera hembra debía saber así, su elixir era adictivo y se lanzó a devorarlo con los labios y la lengua. Daisy se retorció contra su amarre gimiendo y gritando de placer.

Daisy estaba sensible y fácilmente sobre-estimulada pero su lengua sobre su carne fue el mejor de los bálsamos mientras ella gritaba su liberación y sus uñas se clavaban contra su antebrazo sobre su vientre, él encontró una nueva satisfacción en escucharla aullar y sollozar su nombre, una y otra vez sin cesar.

Pronto los torneados muslos femeninos estaban enrojecidos por la sombra de su creciente barba en la tercera liberación. Un grito de asombro, luego una respiración difícil de necesidad, separó los labios mientras él deslizaba un dedo dentro de su estrecha ranura, sintiendo la mancha de humedad, el agarre de los pliegues alrededor de sus dedos. Su polla estaba en agonía.

Un oscuro, picante calor llenaba su boca mientras la poderosa hormona era derramada en su sistema desde las apretadas glándulas de debajo de su lengua. Jamás había imaginado tanta agonía, tanta necesidad que no podía aliviar. Mientras ella luchaba para recuperar el aliento, la boca de él abandonó su sexo y fue arrastrando su cuerpo a lo largo de ella, mientras sus piernas caían sobre sus caderas. La cabeza de su polla se escondía contra la apertura de su coño mientras un gemido de éxtasis salía de los labios de ella.

\- Derek, hm... Por favor. Por favor, necesito que me llenes.

\- ¿Quieres que te llene? ¿Solamente eso?

Daisy lo miró con esos ojos turbados de placer y lagrimas a rebosar.

\- Te quiero...- ella susurró.- Quiero me sentirte gotear dentro de mi.

Era cierto que el acto era distinto cuando no podías correrte dentro de tu amante, Derek nunca se había acoplado y trabado dentro de un cuerpo. Y había mutuos acuerdos con sus pasadas amantes hembras, no podían arriesgarse a futuros cachorros. Y eso el mayor de sus problemas cuando deseaba comenzar su expedición de miembros a su manada en su retorno a Beacon Hills.

Finalmente dejar sus instintos hacer acto de presencia en el acto sexual le hizo perder la cabeza, imaginarlo lo tuvo temblando de deseo, había una inexplicable necesidad en el acto de acoplamiento que volvía loco a los machos en llenar hasta la última gota el vientre de tu amante. Y Derek lo deseaba.

Él sólo tenía ojos para su piel y oídos para escuchar los latidos de su corazón palpitante en la cabeza de su miembro.

\- Dulce Daisy.- Gemía mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, sus labios deslizándose sobre los suyos mientras la cabeza de su polla presionaba en su interior.

\- Eres mío, mi compañero.- Las últimas palabras parecían arrancadas de ella mientras la cabeza de su erección se forjaba en su interior.- Y yo soy tuya, amor.

La ancha cresta de su polla acarició terminaciones nerviosas, tan sensibles, tan entusiastas, que no podía dejar de arquear sus caderas, conduciéndolo incluso más profundo como una lanza de fuego corriendo como un rayo hasta la columna vertebral. Era tan bueno.

Nada nunca había sido tan bueno como esto. Tan caliente. Tan placentero. Ella estaba gritando su nombre. Daisy estampo sus labios contra los de su alfa besando tiernamente sus labios calentándolos con el roce, se concentro en su labio inferior y lo apreso entre sus dientes con un ronroneo, cuando estuvo tan llena y abierta a gusto dejo caer la cabeza. Derek miro su cuello y fue más salvaje, tomando entre sus dientes la delicada piel de la yugular, quemando la piel con su barba.

Daisy quería morir en sus brazos, justo así, inmersa para siempre en placer. Los profundos golpes la estaban volviendo loca. Su orgasmo estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo. Sus apretadas piernas alrededor de sus pujantes caderas mientras él follaba su interior con duros golpes de su eje.

Cada movimiento desesperado la empujaba más y con más fuerza. Ella explotó con tal intensidad de éxtasis que, cuando los dientes le atravesaron el hombro y sintió que él se impulsaba en su interior con un último duro y profundo golpe, ella gritó. Cuando sintió que su coño se extendía más, sintió la explosión de su semen dentro de ella y la gruesa, inflamación dura en el centro de su polla. La avalancha de sensaciones que desgarraron a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas era éxtasis y placer puro.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso. Un enlace. Una fusión de la emoción, sensación y conocimiento. Ella le pertenecía, tal como él era de ella hasta sus últimos alientos.


End file.
